The invention relates to picture frames, especially to a clamping device which is used to reinforce and hold together the mitered corners of a metal picture frame that has a rearwardly facing slot or channel which extends longitudinally of each of the framing members of which the picture frame is made.
At present, one or more rigid, L-shaped, flat metal plates with set screws are used in the mitered corners of adjacent framing members to hold the corners together. Such plates are cast and provide limited frictional engagement with the framing members at the edges of the plates. The invention is designed to provide an improved corner clamping device which has greater surface contact with the framing members to produce greater stability, and a more economically manufactured device which is stamped from lightweight spring steel.